Blog użytkownika:Lemonia/Nowości na Berk
' '' NOWOŚCI NA BERK ' Pewnego pochmurnego dnia, gdy jeźdźcy patrolowali okoliczne wyspy, zauważyli coś dziwnego na Smoczej Wyspie.Dwie armie smoków-Szeptozgony i Zmiennoskrzydłe-walczyły o ofiarę-nieprzytomnego chłopaka z włosami tak jasnymi, że niemal białymi. Trzeba mu pomóc! Ok.To co robimy? Bardzo ich dużo. Ty i Sączysmark odciągnijcie Szeptozgony, Śledzik i bliźniaki zajmą się Zmiennoskrzydłymi.Ja zabiorę chłopaka na Berk.Dołączę do was pózniej. To jedziemy! Właśnie,siostra.Niezła będzie demolka,ha ha ha! No,fajnie tak czasem oberwać kwasem. Siostra,rymem mówisz! Możecie się wreszcie opanować?! Dobra nerwusie,chodź siostra! Po zawiezieniu chłopaka na Berk Czkawka pomógł przyjaciołom przepędzić smoki.Po zakończeniu akcji ratowniczej członkowie Smoczej Akademii chcieli się czegoś dowiedzieć o nowym przybyszu.Niestety on wciąż był nieprzytomny.Pozostawało im zatem cierpliwie czekać. ZDUMIEWAJĄCE ZDOLNOŚCI Członkowie SA na zmianę czuwali przy ocalonym.Chłopiec obudził się wreszcie. Co się stało? Gdzie jestem?! Spokojnie.Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi,a ty jesteś na Berk.Znaleźliśmy cię nieprzytomnego na Smoczej Wyspie. Jestem Łan.Widziałeś może Mahonia? Ja jestem Czkawka.Kto to Mahoń? <Łan>Mój Śmiertnik Zębacz. Niestety nie.Nie martw się, będziemy go szukać.Skąd jesteś? <Łan>Z Wyspy Zmienności. Gdzie ona leży? <Łan>Daleko na zachód od Smoczej Wyspy.Potem trzeba hrrr... Gdy Czkawka wyszedł zwołał przyjaciół i opowiedział im czego się dowiedział. Trzeba się jeszcze dowiedzieć skąd wziął się na Smoczej Wyspie. Właśnie.Mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak.Nie wiem o co chodzi ale bądźmy ostrożni. Popieram Astrid.Uważajmy.Śledzik, teraz ty czuwasz. <Śledzik>OK, już idę. *** Następnego dnia, gdy Łan wstał Czkawka oprowadził go po wiosce i pokazał SA.Jeźdźcy wypytywali go o jego wyspę i o to jak tu trafił. Skąd wziąłeś się na Smoczej Wyspie? <Łan>To było wtedy gdy ON na nas najechał.Walczyłem w szyku strzelniczym, jednak pocisk z katapulty trafił Mahonia i spadliśmy.Było to nad zachodnim brzegiem wyspy,a tam jest dużo podwodnych skał.Pamiętam tylko jak spadałem,a potem...straciłem przytomność. <Śledzik>Kim jest ON? <Łan>Nie wiecie?To najgorszy, najbardziej bezduszny, bezlitosny i chciwy człowiek jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po tej ziemi. Czy ja wogóle chcę wiedzieć jak ma na imię czy raczej nie? <Łan>To Lord Vetinari (szeptem) ??? <Łan>Nasz najgorszy wróg,napada na Wyspę Zmienności od kiedy pamiętam. Teraz jesteś na Berk i nic Ci tu nie grozi.Możesz tu zostać tak długo jak chcesz. <Łan>Dziękuję wam za pomoc.Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek uda mi się za to odwdzięczyć. Nie ma o czym mówić.Zawsze będziesz u nas mile widziany. MAHOŃ! Mijały dni.Łan zwiedzał wyspę,czasami brał udział w patrolach SA.Coraz częściej też zerkał na Astrid,która go fascynowała.Mimo to był smutny.W końcu stracił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela-Mahonia.Pewnego dnia,gdy jeźdzcy i Łan uczyli się zachowań dzikich smoków,z patrolu przyleciała roztrzęsiona Astrid. Astrid!Co się stało? Chyba mam coś z głową,ale widziałam PŁONĄCEGO Zębacza! Co widziałaś?! <Łan>Gdzie?! Płonącego Zębacza.Nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. <Łan>To Mahoń!!Lećmy tam!! Wszyscy szybko odlecieli.Nad Urwiskiem rzeczywiście zobaczyli płonącego,kołującego Zębacza.Zsiedli ze smoków i wtedy Łan zagwizdał skomplikowaną melodię.Smok zawisł w miejscu,przez chwilę nasłuchiwał,a następnie spikował prosto w grupkę jeźdźców.Nareszcie przyjaciele mogli mu się przyjrzeć.Smok był prześliczny.Cały złoty,miejscami połyskiwał ślicznym,ciepłym brązowym.Łan podbiegł do niego.Objął rękami smoczą paszczę,a następnie zetknął swoje czoło z jego czołem i oboje zamknęli oczy. <Łan>Cieszę się,że wróciłeś,przyjacielu. Wrrrrrrrrrr... Gdy Łan się odwrócił zobaczył całą SA,wlepiającą w niego wzrok... O CO CHODZI? <Łan>Dlaczego tak się na mnie patrzycie? Twój Zębacz...przed chwilą płonął... <Śledzik>...zareagował na gwizdaną melodię... ...I to wszystko jest bardzo dziwne! Łan roześmiał się. <Łan>Juz wyjaśniam.Reakcji na gwizdanie nauczyłem go,gdy był jeszcze mały.Uratowałem go podczas najazdu i przygarnąłem. A samozapłon?Jak to wyjaśnisz? W jej głosie ciągle było słychać nieufność. <Łan>To cecha charakterystyczna.Wszyscy z Wyspy Zmienności mogą zmieniać umiejętności swoich smoków.Na przykład Zębacz może się palić,a taka Nocna Furia może mieć strzały Krzykozgona.Umiejętność zostaje na 2 tygodnie,potem znika.Oczywiście można też zabrać ją wcześniej. Astrid patrzyła na Łana z zafascynowaniem. Naprawdę?A Wichurze też mógłbyś dać zdolność samozapłonu? <Łan>Tak,ale najpierw muszę zdobyć jej zaufanie. Łap. Astrid rzuciła mu udko kurczaka,a on nakarmił Wichurę i wsiadł na nią.Smok nie zrzucił go. <Łan>Świetnie. Gdy zszedł z Wichury wykonał z nią te same czynności co z Mahoniem. <Łan>Gotowe. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów Wichura zaryczała i cała stanęła w ogniu. Łaał...Pokażesz mi jak nad tym zapanować? <Łan>Jasne.Chodź,przelecimy się. Astrid i Łan odlecieli.Niestety ani oni,ani reszta SA nie zauważyli chmurnej miny Czkawki... DZIWNE Dedykacja dla NightFuryLover Astrid wróciła po północy i od razu pobiegła do Czkawki,który z zaciętą miną planował nowy,wytrzymalszy ogon dla Szczerbatka... ...I wtedy Łan pokazał mi jak pięknie wygląda płonący Zębacz na tle zachodzącego słońca,a później...Czkawka,ty mnie nie słuchasz! Słucham,słucham.Coś tam mówiłaś o Zębaczu i o niebie... Co się z tobą dzieje?Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz. Ja?!To TY dziwnie się zachowujesz!Nigdy nie lubiłaś takich romantycznych rzeczy,a tu,proszę,jaka odmiana! W jego głosie słychać było sarkazm.Astrid aż poczerwieniała z gniewu i oburzenia. Wiesz co,Czkawka?Przykro mi,że tak mówisz.Nie chce mi się już z tobą rozmawiać.Dobranoc. Wychodząc trzasnęła drzwiami.Na progu swojego domu usiadła i zapatrzyła się w gwiazdy.Jeszcze raz wspominała dzisiejszy dzień i uśmiechnęła się do własnych myśli.Jednak w jej sercu tkwił bolesny cierń.Czkawka.Nie wiedziała co się z nim dzieje i martwiła się o niego. *** Przez kilka następnych dni Astrid obserwowała Czkawkę.Zmienił się.Był jakiś...dziwny.Zamknięty w sobie,na wszystkie pytania odpowiadał pomrukami lub półsłówkami.Natomiast Łan wiedział coraz więcej o smokach i imponowało jej to.Podziwiała go i czuła się swobodnie w jego towarzystwie.Nie mieli przed sobą sekretów.Ich smoki też się polubiły,dlatego codziennie wieczorem wylatywali na spacer.Kiedy jednak spotykali Czkawkę Astrid wyczuwała pewne napięcie między nimi.Nie wiedziała o co chodzi i martwiło ją to.Wyczuwała,że to przez nią.Łan był jej przyjacielem a Czkawka kimś więcej.Chciała doprowadzić do zgody pomiędzy nimi.Musiała się kogoś poradzić.Zaczęła więc przygotowywać się do podróży na Wyspę Rubinowych Wzgórz.Chciała porozmawiać z przyjaciółką.Z Heatherą. WYPRAWA NA WYSPĘ RUBINOWYCH WZGÓRZ Następnego dnia,bladym świtem,Astrid odleciała z wyspy.Wzięła trochę żywności,a w pokoju zostawiła kartkę:"Wyjeżdżam na parę dni.Nie martwcie się.Astrid."Gdy Berk budziło się ze snu,dziewczyna była już daleko. *** W ciągu kolejnych dni Czkawka chodził jak struty.Nie interesowały go zajęcia w Akademii,nie zwracał uwagi na złośliwe docinki Sączysmarka i bliźniaków.Cały czas patrolował Berk i okolice,w nadziei,że zobaczy gdzieś niebieskiego Zębacza z blondwłosą wojowniczką na grzbiecie.Zadreczał się myślą,że to przez niego Astrid zniknęła.Przecież przed jej wyjazdem pokłócili się.Nie mógł nic na to poradzić,ale gdy widział Astrid i Łana razem,miał wrażenie,że chłopak odbiera mu coś bardzo cennego,jakby wyrywał mu serce.Odbierał Łana jako zagrożenie,chociaż czuł,że nie ma żadnych powodów,aby tak myśleć.Postanowił więc go unikać aby nie dać sobie więcej okazji do podsycania zazdrości w sercu,ponieważ wtedy mógłby powiedzieć lub zrobić coś,czego bardzo by później żałował... NIEMIŁA NIESPODZIANKA Przed świtem Czkawka noga za nogą powlókł się w stronę Akademii.Od tygodnia był mrukliwy,nie chciał nikogo widzieć.Przestał nawet latać na Szczeratku.Jednak dzisiaj to on miał prowadzić zajęcia i wiedział,że nie może swoim nastrojem obciążać innych,poszedł więc się przygotować.Gdy wszedł na Arenę zatkało go z wrażenia... A-a-a...Astrid?!Co ty tu robisz?!Gdzie byłaś?! Nie mógł i nie chciał ukrywać brzmiącej w jego głosie radości jak i zaskoczenia. Witaj Czkawka.Byłam na wycieczce,tak jak pisałam.Mam nadzieję,że nikt się nie martwił. Jej głos był wyprany z wszelkich emocji.Zaskoczony Czkawka spojrzał na nią.Jej twarz miała odpychający,zacięty wyraz.Od dziewczyny emanował chłód i obojętność. Co się stało? Nic.Dlaczego pytasz?Wybacz,że nie będę na twoich zajęciach,ale jestem zmęczona.Idę się przespać.Do jutra. Wyszła z Areny i zostawiła Czkawkę z otwartymi ustami w stanie bezgranicznego zdumienia.W jego głowie przewijały się tysiące myśli:"Co się stało?"Musiał się nad tym zastanowić,dlatego odwołał zajęcia i razem zs Szczerbatkiem polecieli do ukrytej kotlinki na Smoczej Wyspie,ponieważ tylko tam mogli pobyć sami w spokoju. KŁOPOTY Astrid wróciła do domu i z płaczem rzuciła się na łóżko.Nie tak to miało wyglądać.Chciała przytulić się do Czkawki,powiedzieć mu,że tęskniła,że wybacza kłótnię,chciała przeprosić go za zniknięcie,opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim.Jednak nie mogła.Nie mogła!!Jeśli chciała,aby jej przyjaciele żyli,nie mogła się zdradzić.Wiedziała,że teraz wszystko się zmieni,że nadciąga niebezpieczeństwo,ale nic nie mogła zrobić.Ta bezsilność doprowadzała ją do szału.Ale jeśli chciała aby wszystko było jak dawniej musiała być silna.Może ją znienawidzą,ale gdyby komuś coś się stało,nie wybaczyła by sobie nigdy... UCIECZKI I SEKRETY Mijały dni.Jeźdźcy zauważyli zmianę w zachowaniu Czkawki i Astrid,ale nie wiedzieli co się dzieje.Jedynie Łan czegoś się domyślał,jednak nie był pewien,i na razie wolał zachować to w tajemnicy.Chciał porozmawiać o tym z Astrid,poszedł więc pod jej dom.Dziewczyna jednak zbyła go mówiąc,że ma ważną sprawę do załatwienia i po sekundzie zniknęła w chmurach. Zdziwiony Łan udał się pod dom Czkawki.Zastał tam Stoicka przygotowującego się do patrolu. <Łan>Witaj wodzu. Cześć.Szukasz może kogoś? <Łan>Tak.Widział wódz Czkawkę? Niestety nie.Ostatnio chodził markotny.Dziś zerwał się przed świtem i odleciał na Szczerbatku. <Łan>Dziękuję za informację. Mam nadzieję,że ci to pomoże. Chłopak zagwizdał melodię i nagle znikąd pojawił się Mahoń. Łał!Co to było? <Łan>Nic takiego.Testujemy z Mahoniem umiejętność kamuflażu od Zmiennoskrzydłych. Nieźle wam to wychodzi. Łan uśmiechnął się. <Łan>Mahoń,chodź tutaj!Na tę misję będziemy potrzebować węchu i eholokacji Nocnej Furii. Gdy Łan wsiadł na smoka,podziękował Stoickowi i wyruszył na poszukiwanie Czkawki. Lemonia (dyskusja) 13:58, maj 16, 2014 (UTC)W tym samym czasieLemonia (dyskusja) 13:58, maj 16, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania